CVBC Channel 35 Cebu Program Schedule
Weekdays * 5:30 AM – Metro Cebu Karon (Pia Felizardo) * 6:30 AM – Good Morning Cebu (Edsel Manio, Ralf Carillo, Marco dela Cruz and Patricia Lopez) * 7:00 AM – Adlaw ng Balita: Central Visayas (Dave Moreno and Haide Acuna) * 8:00 AM – Pahimo ug mga Higala (Joshua Fernandez and Czarina Manio) * 9:00 AM – Human Rights (Mayor Tomas Osmena and Atty. Rosemarie Verzosa) * 10:00 AM – La Roca Negra * 10:30 AM – Angelina: Hulog sa Langit * 11:00 AM – Mayor Otik * 11:30 AM – Milyonaryong Mini * 12:00 NN – Star Showcase (Reggie Ignacio & Francine Raymundo) * 1:00 PM – Binilanggo sa Paghigugma (Albert Ybanez) * 1:30 PM – Kini ang Bayan (Rommel Tolentino) * 2:00 PM – Ikaw sang Gihigugma * 2:30 PM – Pagsugod sa atong mga kasingkasing * 3:00 PM – Pangutana sang Hikalimti with Sheena Castillo * 4:00 PM – Pulso ni Bonito with Bonito Reyes * 4:30 PM – Balitang Matag Oras Karon: Central Visayas (Hazel Recio) * 5:00 PM – Sala ko ba Diay (Christian Albo & Grace Mortiz) (Monday-Wednesday) ** Pamilya Golosino (Mainstays: Meet the Golosino Family of Province of Bohol) (Thursday-Friday) * 6:00 PM – Huni sa Kabuntagon (Danny Espinosa and Kimberly Lazaro) (Monday-Wednesday) ** Pagpakabana Katawhan (Bernard Moreno and Ernie Panopio) (Thursday & Friday) * 7:00 PM – Ikaw ang Akong Langit (Robert Mercado) * 8:00 PM – Dahong Laya (Leslie Ranillo) * 8:30 PM – Kalipay Luto sa Kasakit * 9:00 PM – Siya ug Ako sa Kangitngit * 9:30 PM – Matud Nila (Roberto Landicho) * 10:00 to 11:00 PM – Malipayon nga Mag-uban (Romy Francisco) * 11:00 PM – Sign-Off Saturday * 5:30 AM – Music: OPM (Simulcast on SLBC-28 Cavite & SMBC-35 Davao) * 6:30 AM – Gimingaw Ako (Liezel Salcado) * 7:00 AM – Atong Kamatuoran (William Hernandez) * 7:30 AM – Community Bulletin (Peter Tolentino) * 8:00 AM – Kasaligan Karon (Victor Mariano & Alyssa Santiago) * 8:30 AM – Banat ug Kasaligan * 9:00 AM – Pamilya Ukay-Ukay * 9:30 AM – Central Visayas Hour Pride * 10:00 AM – Pamaagi with Nino Flores * 10:30 AM – TeleAralan (Cherrie delos Reyes) * 11:00 AM – Pare ug Mare (Anjo Bernardo and Rachel Concepcion) * 12:00 NN – Sabado na Gyud (Jerry Dominguez and Kate Lejero) * 1:00 PM – Gihigugma ko ikaw (Karlo de Veyra) * 2:00 PM – Kang Kinsa Isabwag ang mga Bulak (Olivia Regalado) * 3:00 PM – Pa Stardayag (James Arevalo & Desiree Sandoval) * 4:00 PM – Atong Kasaligan (Gerardo Kare) * 5:00 PM – Sa Dihang Nahimo Kini (Mia dela Rosa) * 5:30 PM – Malipayon nga mga Damgo gyud * 6:30 PM – Malipayong Tanan (Paula Velasco) * 7:00 PM – Samtang Ikaw Nagpauraray (Antonio Sebastian) * 8:00 PM – Cebu by Night (Marco Silvestre) * 9:00 PM – Kini ang Atong Kalibutan (Ronaldo Lim) (Replay) * 10:00 to 11:00 PM – Kusog Kaayo (Henry Salvacion) (Replay) Sunday * 5:30 AM – Music: OPM (Simulcast on SLBC-28 Cavite & SMBC-35 Davao) * 6:30 AM – Alang sa Masa (Ernie Panopio) * 7:00 AM – Damgo sang Kapalaran (Franco Casino and Marian dela Pena) * 8:00 AM – Dalit sa Gugma (Fr. Nonito Zarate Jr.) * 9:00 AM – Sayri (Replay from CCTN-47 Cebu) * 10:00 AM – Kasaligan Karon (Victor Mariano & Alyssa Santiago) (Replay) * 10:30 AM – Paghigugma sang mga Kasingkasing (Gary dela Rosa & Tina Bustamante) * 11:00 AM – Liti sa Atong Kalipayan (Tony Javier) * 12:00 NN – Kusog Kaayo (Henry Salvacion) * 12:30 PM – Pamaagi (Nino Flores) * 1:00 PM – Diin Wala Kamatuoran (Jenny Bosano) * 2:00 PM – Joy of Women (Joy Tordecilla) * 2:30 PM – Handurawan (Replay from CCTN-47 Cebu) * 4:00 PM – Kini ang Atong Kalibutan (Ronaldo Lim) * 5:00 PM – Serbisyong Damgo (Cherrie Ramos) * 6:00 PM – Kasaligan Karon (Victor Mariano & Bettina Reyes) (Replay) * 6:30 PM – Central Visayas Hour Pride (Replay) * 7:00 PM – Bisan sa Damgo lang (Tony Cabatuan) * 8:00 PM – Ulahi na ang Tanan (Rona de Leon) * 9:00 PM – Song for the Heart Desiree Sandoval (Replay) * 10:00 PM – Atong Kamatuoran (William Hernandez) (Replay) * 10:30 to 11:00 PM – Community Bulletin (Peter Tolentino) (Replay)